


Time is Fleeting

by Seaki



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Homework Incentive, M/M, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to make sure his double is fine, but it leads to much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinadecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinadecker/gifts).



Everything moved so quickly, so slowly at the same time. The utter smoothness of the TARDIS as it was piloted, for once, by the proper amount of people was riveting, lovely! Absolutely fantastic. It had been... so long since that happened. 

The doctor shot a glance to each of the other temporary pilots, eyes resting on those of his duplicate. Just for a moment, their eyes met, and his duplicate gave a cocky grin before adjusting a lever. 

The landing was the smoothest it had ever been, landing with a small huff-like sigh. Everyone was slow to move with the landing - not sure it had really happened. Everything... Everything was so surreal, exciting. 

The Doctor ushered everyone out of the TARDIS. “If you have somewhere else to be, come back in an hour and I’ll take you there,” he promised, placating Donna and Rose and the others. He gave a smile and a wink.

“Just going to check him out, not going anywhere.” 

He could tell they were exasperated, but Donna took a glance at Rose and they shook their heads. Rose allowed Donna to lead her away, babbling on some planet or another while Rose avidly listen to the stories of the Doctor and the amazing places they had been. 

The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS, his duplicate leaning against the door, a small confused look on his face. Had he really looked that young at one point? “Well, lets check you out. Make sure everything’s working at tip top,” The Doctor shoved the blue-clad duplicate back into the TARDIS ignoring protests and snark. 

The first thing he felt was the singular heart beat, his own hand splayed against the half-human’s back. A soft, human flutter. He wouldn’t get much older - maybe sixty years if he pushed it to his limits. 

Humans were so fragile.

So terribly fragile. 

“What’s the verdict, Doctor,” The second doctor asked, spinning about to face the original. Amusement faintly playing across the duplicate’s face, but he wasn’t having it. Despite, he cocked a smirk, instead dragging the second doctor down to the lower levels of the TARDIS. 

The Doctor and his duplicate made it to the Medical Bay in no time at all it seemed, and the blue-clad copy kept nattering on about this and that. Nervous tick? One that he didn’t have, apparently.

“Sit,” he ordered gently. They’d just been through hell and back and of course he wanted to make sure the man was okay. Affection swelled in his hearts as the other sat, becoming silent. The other’s eyes were wider - not innocent, but younger. 

He and his duplicate, technically the same, but completely different at the same time. 

“You’re not feeling ill at all? No injuries I should know about?” The doctor asked, fighting the urge to touch the other - to make sure he was okay. “I’m fine! Nothing amiss. Well, except the single heart. That’s odd,” the other brushed his fingers over the place where his second heart would be located had he had one. 

His internals were completely human. 

The Doctor brushed one of his hands across the other’s face, letting soft tendrils of telepathy flow through the two of them. Of course, the other couldn’t any longer - the ability was gone, but the concept was still real. He could feel the soft brushes against his mind. After the Madam du Pompadour incident, he learned to feel it. 

He had made sure. 

But this was different - this was himself, but wasn’t all together. It was fascinating. They had different memories - different point of views. He pressed his forehead to the second doctor’s, allowing their minds to connect. 

No memories would be shared, not on his part. The Doctor pressed in reassurances, warmth and curiosity - emotions, more than anything else. It was interesting to feel the tentative curiosity reaching back. 

The duplicate paused - his other self was... different from him. More mature and probably wiser. He shifted uncomfortably on the table, staying silent and focusing on the connection. What had he gone through - or... what was he supposed to go through? 

The memories had not come through though, but the intensity of the emotions forced him to give a small gasp. Could his silly, now human, mind not take this? The pure, raw emotions from a time lord - he gave a shaky breath and opened his eyes to stare at the original copy of himself. 

It was tantalizing - who would ever have this experience again. 

Well, he reasoned, he simply wanted to find out if he was a good kisser. That was innocent enough, right. He pulled back from the connection a bit and pressed his lips, almost shyly, against the other’s. 

They were different people, he argued. Same DNA, sure, but different in nearly everything else. He had been sliced from the original right when he was learning who he was. He was mixed with human DNA - not even fully time lord. Justified, he pressed forward, their lips moving together. The older of the two pressed him down onto the medical bed. 

He was slow, gentle. There was a nip at his lips, playful, before the lips moved elsewhere. Clothing was peeled away, tan and blue mixing together in a pile on the floor. It was slow, unhurried. The older loomed over him, a smirk crossing his infuriatingly handsome face for a moment before a series of nips and kisses trailed down his abdomen. 

The doctor paid extra special attention to his hips, sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking gently. The pale skin beneath the elder doctor’s lips bruised easily, a sorrowful kiss smoothing away any whimpers of pain. 

They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. 

The only warning for a change of pace was a brief spike of excitement filtering through their connected minds and his cock was engulfed in a wet heat. A groan pulled from him, and he rocked his hips upwards, thrusting shallowly into the back of the Doctor’s throat. 

The younger was panting softly, not expecting the sudden suckling. He wasn’t even sure where he had picked up this skill or if it was purely the Doctor’s memories after they had been separated, but the feeling was divine. 

The tongue suddenly shifted, caressing a vein, shooting tingles up his spine. “Doctor,” he moaned, the first words spoken in a while. The sudden word causing the Doctor to pull himself away from the throbbing cock. 

The Doctor moved back slightly to examine his handy work. The younger was marked with bruises and teethmarks that were only just fading. Hips and collar clearly bruised blue and black, and he pressed a feathery kiss over a particularly bad one before returning to kiss an grimacing mouth. 

The Doctor shifted back, working his own pants passed his hips, letting his own throbbing member spring free from the confines. The double pulled himself up from the medical bed, intending to take care of the Doctor, but he was pushed back down against the, actually relatively soft bed (for a medical bed that is). 

“Let me take care of you,” the Doctor murmured against his double’s lips before planting a firm kiss against them. He worked his tongue into the half-human’s mouth, sliding him forward by the hips. 

He smoothed a hand along the flat stomach of his double. “You are amazing,” he told the man earnestly - he wasn’t narcissistic. Well, okay, he could be, but this was different. This was a partner - a temporary lover. 

This was no longer himself, even though it was. The faintly insecure double looked up at him, doubtful, silent. The Doctor wasted no time projecting his feeling on the matter, worshipping the supple body below him. 

A few moments later, he dipped his fingers in the cleft of his double’s ass, giving a small reassuring kiss over his bellybutton. He gently rubbed the opening, using his free hand to find something slippery in the supplies cabinet. 

The Doctor pulled out a small bottle of lotion, putting a liberal amount on his fingers before massaging the entrance once again. This time, his double tensed, and he gave a small hushing sound to calm the man. “I would never hurt you,” he spoke softly, but the tenseness did not fade quickly. 

The doctor was patient, even as the clock was ticking down for their time together. Finally, the double relaxed enough for a finger to slide inside. He dipped, giving the flat belly below him another fleeting kiss, working the fingers. There was a small huffing whine below him as he loosened the hole. 

“Okay?” he asked softly, and a soft wave of fondness pushed through the bond. “Mmm,” the double affirmed, and the Doctor continued working away at the man and making him melt under him. 

Once the second Doctor was relaxed and stretched, he asked once if the man was ready, because there was no turning back from this. He knew he wouldn’t want to stop if he started. With a soft hush, he pushed into the stretched hole with his own cock, kissing away the tension to distract the younger from the pain. 

It felt ages before he was sheathed to the hilt, but time was always funny in the TARDIS. He grinned at the angel below him, moving to give him another nip against his neck. “Ready?” he asked again, and a weak nod was his response. 

The Doctor started slow, after all, the body below him was new. Hours old at best, but it carried so much knowledge. He refused to rush a damage the man below him, the trusting being - someone that was not like him at all. 

He had to keep justifying himself, because it was wrong. Or was it. Maybe, maybe not, but he wanted it. 

At the whine, a protest of his gentle rocking, he sped his pace, ripping a sudden moan from the double. Delight and pleasure rippled through the two of them, allowing the Doctor to speed his pace. The presence of his double was all around him - in his mind and against his body and it was absolutely addicting. 

He wondered if this is how it always felt with someone with telepathic (or used to be) abilities felt, but he didn’t know if he wanted to try on anyone else. His double was someone he trusted, it was himself after all. 

The half-human clone let out a cry as he hit a higher speed, hips rocking and the medical bed shaking with the force. The moans faltered with ever breath and he gave a grin. “Please, more,” the other cried, and he could only comply, gripping the throbbing member and stroking it as best as he could with the pace. 

His breath hitched again, and the moan came out long ans sweet at ribbons of white came streaming from his double’s cock. His hips rocked into him, thrusting a last few times into the tightening entrance, a groan pulling from him as he came. 

He was panting, small lungs not used to the exertion, not ones like this, but he grinned regardless. He leaned over the half-human time lord, pressing a last kiss to him mouth. “I do love you,” he murmured gently against the younger’s lips. 

“But you have to go with Rose...” The double closed his eyes, holding back the pain from that statement. A forced smile worked its way across the Doctor’s. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said softly, grabbing cloth and lathering it with soap. 

He cleaned the young time lord with the cloth, wiping away the evidence of what had just occurred, though the double just laid there. “I’m sorry,” he murmured to the younger, brushing a hand through the double’s hair and pressing their foreheads together briefly. 

The Doctor worked to get them both dressed, pulling his double up to a standing position. “Let’s go face the world,” The Doctor said, a fake cheery smile on his face. 

Another fleeting passion, they both thought. Just like human life, one that the double would live. 

Just like time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut, can you tell?


End file.
